


Banishment

by kingstoken



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Where do they think you go?" Troy repeated "Nick, Alicia, ... Jake, where do they think you're disappearing to all the time?""They think I'm going on runs, and I am, I just stop here first."





	Banishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [problematiquefave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/gifts).



> Takes place in a world where Troy remained banished and the ranch was not destroyed

Her first visit was one week after his banishment. Troy had set up camp at the outpost, the fueling depot where Walker had killed Phil McCarthy and his men, some might find that morbid, but to Troy, there was a comforting familiarity about it. When Madison saw him she didn't say anything, she just left a couple of tins of food, matches, and a few books on the table. The books weren't just general reading material, but were some of his favorites from his private collection, _The Survivalist's Handbook: How to Thrive When Things Fall Apart_ , _Shot All to Hell: Bad Ass Outlaws, Gunfighters, and Law Men of the Old West_ and _The Catcher in the Rye_. The books were well worn, and annotated with his scribbled notes in the margins. Part of him hated the idea that she had been in his bedroom, but another part of him wondered what she thought, what she gleamed from looking at his personal things, if she had read, and enjoyed, his books.

The visits continued, roughly every seven to ten days, each time she would bring more of his things, as if she was trying to help him establish a home here, but this wasn't his home, it would never be his home. Over time she began talking to him, about small things, warning him about a horde she'd seen, or a nasty bit of weather in the distance, she never mentioned her family or the ranch, and he rarely acknowledged these attempts at conversation. He thought he still hated her, but he missed her when she wasn't there.

This time was the longest she'd ever stayed away, fourteen days, two full weeks. He knew he hadn't missed her visit, because after the seventh day he had stayed close to camp, hoping to be there when she arrived. Plus, no food or any more of his personal belongings had appeared in the central building that he used as his main residence, and she never came empty handed. The next morning he had just finished his breakfast, of powered eggs and grilled meat from a jack rabbit he had killed the day before, when she entered the room. She placed a few things on the table, a book, _The Count of Monte Cristo_ , a couple of his t-shirts, a plastic comb, small things she could easily smuggle out in her bag. He was fairly certain that the others, back at the ranch, didn't know about her bringing him things. She said something about being sorry she couldn't come sooner, but he wasn't really listening, then she turned to leave.

"Where do they think you go?" Madison seemed surprised that he had spoken.

"Where do they think you go?" Troy repeated "Nick, Alicia, ... Jake, where do they think you're disappearing to all the time?"

"They think I'm going on runs, and I am, I just stop here first."

"Nick and Alicia, they never want to tag along with you?"

"Occasionally, but then I just don't come here. That's why I was so late visiting this time, Nick came out on my run last week, we went to that small town north of the reservation, and combed the houses. Sometimes, I think he suspects something, but then he never says anything."

"So, the rest of the time, they just let you come out here alone? That's not how we ever did things."

"I'm not alone." He got up and went to the window, but didn't see anybody.

"One of Walker's men is usually with me, they just prefer to stay near the truck, by the main road." Troy peered out, trying to see anyone, but the main road was a bit of a distance away, and blocked from view by rolling hills

"They know I'm here?" asked Troy.

"Walker has always known where you've settled."

"Did you tell him?"

"I didn't need to." Troy didn't like that, at all, but he should have known Walker would have eyes up on the ridge. They couldn't leave them in peace at home, and they wouldn't leave him in peace here. 

"Who's out there now?"

"Crazy Dog." Troy grinned at a memory.

"He still mad about me stabbing him?"

"Probably." He turned away from the window. He went over to Madison, looking her over, searching for whatever it was that constantly drew him to her. She was more than just a woman, there was a reason that he saved her at the boarder, even if he couldn't quite grasp what it was. He got into her space, she moved away, finding herself backed up against the wall next to the doorway.

"Madison, why do you keep coming here?"

"It's not always easy, being alone." Troy brought two fingers up to caress her neck, her skin was so soft.

"You must know it's not safe, that I'm not safe. I could snap your neck, and be long gone, before Crazy Dog even realized there was something wrong." He was trying to scare her, he wasn't sure why, apart from maybe trying to break her composure. Other than a flaring of her nostrils, she didn't look scared. Although, there was something in her eyes, for just a moment, but then they changed, and she gave him a small smile.

"You could try, but why would you want to? Especially, when there are other things we could be doing." Then he felt the lightest touch on his crotch, it sent a jolt through his body. He thought it might have been accidental, but then her hand fully cupped him, rubbing and massaging him through his clothes. _God, it felt so good_. She undid the button on his jeans, lowered the zipper, then pushed the material out of the way. She took him in hand, he groaned, as she continued her ministrations without the barrier of cloth. As Madison lowered herself to her knees, one thought speared through Troy's head, she had won, she always won, but then she took him into her mouth, and he not longer cared.


End file.
